yj_revivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhoon
Typhoon (real name Cora T'ran, '''born June 20th, 2004) is a member of The Team. Now the protege of Aqualad, Typhoon was the ward of the Royal Family of Atlantis and studied under Queen Mera at the Atlantean Conservatory of Sorcery. Personality Growing up in Atlantis, Cora was raised with the principles Atlanteans pride themselves with. She was taught to be compassionate and kind when needed, and always mannerly. Cora was a sweet child, someone who minded after herself and never caused much trouble. She excelled in the subjects she liked and like most children she was curious and liked to have fun. It wasn't until she began her training that she changed. She grew up to be someone intense, not angry or frustrated with the world, but rather very goal oriented. She's driven and determined to get whatever task she has done, no matter what it takes. From a very young age, she was trained and taught by the best of the Atlantean royal family and its teachers. She grew up to be the dutiful soldier. The beliefs of honor, justice, and truth were instilled in her and peace is what she fights for. All of her actions, her mental state and physical, are to be used for better purposes. She has grown so selfless as a person that she doesn't take the time to even think about her own feelings and what any consequences might be. If she makes a promise, she'll keep that promise even if brings her close to death. For lack of a better phrase, Cora really is a fish out of water on the surface world. She is friendly, nice, and very caring, but can be rather blunt because she is very to the point and strict. Cora works well with others and isn't someone who would let her pride get in the way. She doesn't understand how the top work can think, and sees them as somewhat selfish. She expects everyone to hold themselves to the standard that she does and if they fail any of their duties she judges them and pushes them away. Heroes aren't meant to want better lives, they're supposed to better others lives. On top of her hesitant feelings about being on the surface world, Cora is insecure about her place. Some can find her too formal and polite, but she growing up with King Orin and Queen Mera has taught her to be regal and noble, and to take things in stride. Physical Description While there's no set "look" for Atlanteans, there are some physical differences from regular humans. Broader shoulders, defined bone structure, thicker skin, and naturally toned muscles. Cora is 5'8" and holds herself with a straight back and squared shoulders. Her black heavy hair falls a few inches below her shoulders, she always keeps it braided because it keeps her hair together the best. Her eyebrows grow big and bushy. Cora's eyes are big and a very light brown that seem to be illuminated at all times, almost like gold. She has light brown skin and on her arms she has swirling tattoos that go from her wrists to her shoulders and down her torso. Cora is more lean and tone than heavy muscle. She has a scar in the middle of her palm and on the back of her right hand from the attack. It's a purple hue from never healing properly, and while it's circular from where the coral went through, there's jagged lines that go up and in between her middle and ring finger. Cora's costume is fitted and black, adaptable to water and the surface world. It is sleeveless and comes up high with a collar. The suit is a one piece and it ends with the hem on the middle of her foot. There are holes cut out for her heels so she can keep good grip. She wear a slightly lighter black belt that has the Atlantean symbol in the middle. On the belt is the pack she carries to hold her water bearer and water. Biography '''Early Life Cora was born in a small, what could be considered "suburban", area of Poseidonis, the capital of Atlantis. As the only child of the T'ran family she was doted on, and when she showed inclination to sorcery, her parents opted out from sending her to train, fearing that she would get hurt. 2014 (Age 10) Black Manta sent out a team to Cora's neighborhood to find a citizen who had complete access to the Science Center. The group caused havoc and because it was a surprise attack, the neighborhood dwellers had little time to prepare and they could only wait for Atlantean soldiers to come to their aid. The T'ran family was unlucky and their houses was one of the few that were exploded. The three had escaped it, but the buildings were all crashing down, Cora's mother and father was caught by a wall collapsing on them. There were shards of coral that were flying and it pinned Cora down by her hand. She watched her mother die and Cora was stuck watching the rest of the destruction. Cora was rescued by the Atlantean military. She was taken to medical care and for two weeks she was treated for trauma and the physical wounds she was inflicted. Her father survived but he had lost the feeling of his legs and could not come out of a vegetative state. Cora traveled to the inner city of Poseidonis and begged Mera to let her study. She became a ward of the Royal Family and studied under Queen Mera at the Conservatory. 2015 (Age 11) Tula died, La'gaan joined The Team, Kaldur switched sides to Black Manta, and Garth returned to Atlantis to mourn. Cora began her advanced training due to her natural ability and nonstop studying. 2019 (Age 15) She continued to study under Queen Mera, with some lessons and time spent learning under Tempest (Garth) and Lagoon Boy (La'gaan). 2020 (Age 16) Cora became one of the youngest special ops for the Atlantean military. She worked closely with Queen Mera and King Orin on stopping the attacks Purists made on Atlanteans. 2021 (Age 17) October/November Queen Mera had asked Kaldur to come and see Cora train and it was decided that if Cora would agree, she would be sent to the top world where she would work with Kaldur as his protégé and become a member of The Team. Cora agreed on Queen Mera's insistence and for a month she had lived in Garth's Star City home before being introduced to The Team in November. Powers and Abilities Cora has Atlantean biology which lend her some natural skill and weakness. She also has studied Atlantean sorcery. Biology * Dense Skin: While not impenetrable, Cora can withstand cuts and pressure some humans would not have the tolerance for. She can withstand the lower temperatures and the effects of freezing. * Toxin Resistance: Only to low levels that can effect her physically. If the toxin/gas is messing with her mind, she will react to it like any other person. * Above Average Attributes: Due to centuries of adapting in water, Cora, like many Atlanteans are just biologically more strong, and have higher endurance and agility. Cora is not as strong as some of her other teammates, but does possess above average strength. * Breathing Underwater: Cora is adapted to aquatic life. She can swim faster than most "human" Atlanteans. * Weakness: High temperatures. Dehydration can lead to asphyxiation. Atlantean Sorcery/Powers * Electricity Generation: From the tattoos on her arms, Cora can generate electricity for attacks. She can channel it through water or use it as a direct offense. * Hydrokinesis: 'Cora is able to manipulate water for many uses. She can control waves, create whips and whirlpools, shields, and water spouts to lift her and others. She can create weapons through her water-bearers. This is Cora's speciality and she is known for her unique usage of the sorcery. * '''Hard Water Constructs: ' Water constructs are very hard to control and something that only Queen Mera has mastered. While Cora has been able to create some, such as eels that will attack once unleashed, she has difficulty with creating larger constructs. It is something she is insecure about. '''Skills/Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Limited. It's not necessary in Atlantis where weapons and magic exist, but she has been learning. * Weapon Yielding: She can make a number of weapons with her water bearers. She is most skilled with a spear and sword. If push comes to shove, she'll make anything into a weapon. * Bilingual: English and Atlantean. She can read/understand ancient Greek, but can't speak it. * Flexible: She can bend and twist in any way. Equipment * Water Pack: Cora keeps a pack filled with water to use in battle when she has no access to a water source. It is clasped to her belt with another belt tightened around the end of the pack and her mid thigh. * Water Bearers: '''The two water bearers Cora holds in possession are what helps her manipulate water. While she has the ability to control water without them, she uses the bearers for technical use, such as creating weapons. They are both 8 inches tall and cylindrical in shape. There is nothing special about the way they look, dark gray with some Atlantean runes etched into the metal. She can connect them to each other so that she can use a sort or stick, or make into a staff. Relationships '''Gill T'ran Cora's father was a loving man who played an active part in his daughter's childhood. However, after the attack in their neighborhood, Gill has remained in special medical care due to losing the ability to swim and becoming mentally unresponsive. Cora has drifted away from her father after she was accepted into the Conservatory. She put more focus into her studies than maintaining any sort of relationship with him. She does care for his well being, but her motivation to fight stopped her from being a supportive child. She has not seen him for almost a year and Gill has not gotten better. Aqualad (Kaldur'ahm) When Cora first started her training, Kaldur, Tula, Garth, and La'gaan were on the Original Team and fighting on the surface world. Cora looked up to them, especially Kaldur, for their acts of bravery. When Tula died, a wave of grief fell of Atlantis and when Kaldur switched sides, the hurt was too much for King Orin and Mera who had looked to Kaldur as family. Cora abandoned the idealistic views she held of Kaldur and renounced him. She resented him, and his actions. She couldn't believe that someone like Kaldur would betray Atlantis. She was hurt and the last of her childhood happiness was destroyed. She became more serious after that, and so sure she would never become Kaldur. Now that Kaldur's true actions had been revealed, Cora accepts him back into the fold. She does not have the choice not to. No matter how wary she is of him and how she still blames him for much of the unrest that was caused in Atlantis, she holds a certain amount of respect. She knows the extent of his power and his accomplishments. She holds a grudge and she has not emotionally come over that. As mentor and protege, they work well together. They both have similar minds of tact and strategy and use their powers in unique ways. While they show each other respect, there's underlying levels of tension and coldness. Cora does not wish to get closer to him, to have a true relationship with him, while Kaldur tries very hard to have her open up. Queen Mera Cora came to Mera desperate and young and Mera recognized something in her so quick that before Cora even knew it, she was already enrolled in the Conservatory. Mera has raised Cora from when she was 10 and so considers her part of the family. Cora looks up to Queen Mera more than anyone and wishes to be someone as compassionate and bold as her. She would literally do anything for Mera and that is why she listened to her to go to the top world. They have a close relationship, almost like an aunt with her niece, and Mera considers herself to be Cora's guardian. Aquaman (King Orin) As her king, Cora respects Orin and trusts his judgement. He has given her lessons on the surface world and she is one of the only people allowed to be alone with his son. She was raised under Mera's watch with his help and has seen her improvement. He entrusted Kaldur as her mentor because he knew there would be no one else who would help her as she become a hero on the surface world. Garth and La'gaan Cora enjoys their company and in the years where there was no young justice team, she had studied under them during their trips back in Atlantis. She holds them in high regards. Appearances | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:The Team